Power generation and distribution infrastructure are finite resources. Often, sufficient power generating capacity is made available to a power distribution grid to meet peak power demand requirements within the grid. When the power demand is less than the peak demand, some of the excess power generating capacity may be idled. In some cases, such as when power generation capacity is needed to meet a peak seasonal load, such excess capacity may be idled for several months of the year. The capital cost associated with the idled excess capacity is spread among the power consumers on the grid throughout the year, increasing the overall cost of power delivery.
New methods and systems are needed to reduce the peak power demands on a power gird grid, and to otherwise reduce variation e.g. seasonal variation, of power demand to reduce the cost of providing excess capacity to meet peak demand requirements.